bgsbnnyhrkdrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Johnson (Hairdo)
Sophia Johnson (born March 17, 1993) is a Academy Award winning fashion designer, COO of Victoria's Secret, and former makeup model. Widely regarded as one of the best hairstylists of all time, she and sister Olivia were the formidable duo of the fashion industry. Family and early life Johnson was born in Columbus, Ohio to Martin and Helena Johnson. She has one sister, Olivia Johnson, who is also a quadriplegic model. Injury Johnson was pursuing a master’s degree in Forensics at the University of California, Berkeley. When traveling home late at night, her car was struck by a tree blown over by high winds. She broke her neck in four places; the driver was killed, her sister had her spinal cord severed at C1, and the last passenger had a leg amputated. She completed her master’s degree in September 2016. Career Johnson was selected by philanthropist Stanley Woods as part of the Para-Quad Community, the 70 most promising young paraplegics and quadriplegics. Modeling Johnson entered the Miss Wheelchair America pageant for 2018, and won in the same fashion that her sister had won in the year before. She was hired by Victoria’s Secret, along with her sister, in 2019 as a makeup model. While her sister became a very successful live lingerie model, she stuck to makeup and normal modeling, as she wore a diaper compared to her sister’s catheter. This was because of her accident at the 2020 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. She became one of the most sought-after models, despite her disability. Johnson became notable for designing her own hairstyles, and became the first quadriplegic supermodel. She retired from modeling in 2030. Fashion Designer Johnson soon became the hairstylist for several supermodels and celebrities. Her breakthrough moment was in 2032, when she won the Academy Award for Best Makeup and Hairstyling. She became known for her style of generating hairstyles in a 3D program, and then having her assistants actually design it for her. She was soon promoted to head hairstylist for Victoria’s Secret models, and designed up to 90% of their hairstyles. She was hugely successful, and was reportedly paid over $4 million dollars for one movie. Another thing she was known for was her requirement of a wheelchair ramp to enter the stage at the Academy Awards. On her first win, she was lifted up the stairs and held like a baby during her acceptance speech by her co-winner, Mariana Hernandez. In 2038, she was promoted to head hairstylist for all of Victoria's Secret catalogs and runway models. She soon became CFO in 2041, after the retirement of the COO, and then became COO in 2048, after the retirement of the CEO. Personal Life Relationships While a resident at the Para-Quad Community, she shared a room with Lucy Moore. They had a mutual caregiver, Jonathan Wallace, who happens to be the twin of Jason Wallace, who is married to Olivia Johnson. They began dating, and announced their marriage in June 2020. Johnson has two sons, James and Brandon. Health Johnson is a high-level quadriplegic, with only the use of her neck. She suffered an incomplete injury, so she has an incontinence problem. This often led to problems on the runway, as in the 2020 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show, a dark spot appeared on her thong. She decided to wear diapers for the rest of her career. By the time she returned, her seat was soaked and she had to sit out. She has also been hospitalized for respiratory illnesses several times.